nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Graeme Norgate
Graeme Norgate is a video game composer. He originally joined Rare in April 1994, where he provided music for titles like Killer Instinct, ''Blast Corps'' and ''GoldenEye 007''. After he had started working on ''Jet Force Gemini'' and ''Perfect Dark'', Norgate left Rare in February 1999 and joined Free Radical Design along other former Rare members; however, some of his early music still appears in the final version of both titles. Norgate would go on to work on the TimeSplitters and Crysis series, among other titles. Game Works * ''Killer Instinct'' (1994) - Music and Sound * ''Donkey Kong Land'''' (1995) - Music and Sound * [[Killer Instinct|''Killer Instinct]] (SNES) (1995) - Music & Effects * ''Killer Instinct'' (GB) (1995) - Music, Original Game * ''Killer Instinct 2'' (SNES) (unreleased) - Music * ''Blast Corps'' (1997) - Music and SFX * ''GoldenEye 007'' (1997) - Original Music, Sound Effects * ''Diddy Kong Racing'' (1997) - Sound Effects * ''Jet Force Gemini'' (1999) - Music prototype version * ''Perfect Dark'' (2000) - Music prototype version * ''TimeSplitters 2'' (2002) - Music & Sound * ''TimeSplitters 2'' (GBA) (unreleased) - Music * ''Second Sight'' (2004) - Music & Sound * ''TimeSplitters: Future Perfect'' (2005) - Music and Sound * ''Star Wars: Battlefront 3'' (unreleased) - Music and Sound * ''Star Wars: Battlefront 4'' (unreleased) - Music and Sound Song Credits Killer Instinct * K. I. Feeling -- Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/449 * Controlling Transmission -- Composition & Arrangement * Oh Yeah -- Composition & Arrangement * Do It Now! -- Composition & Arrangement * Full-bore -- Composition & Arrangement [[Donkey Kong Land|''Donkey Kong Land]] * Monkey Mountain -- Composition & ArrangementGraeme Norgate's website * Chimpanzee Clouds -- Composition & Arrangement * Sky High Caper -- Composition & Arrangement unused * Big Ape City -- Composition & Arrangement * Great Girder Grapple -- Composition & Arrangement * Blimp Off -- Composition & Arrangement * K. Rool's Acid Punk -- Composition & Arrangement * Oil Drum Slum -- Composition & Arrangement unused [[Killer Instinct|Killer Instinct (SNES)]] * Main Theme -- Arrangement * Player Select -- Arrangement * Cinder -- Arrangement * TJ Combo -- Arrangement * Jago -- Composition & Arrangement * Glacius -- Composition & Arrangement * Orchid -- Arrangement * Fulgore -- Composition & Arrangement * Riptor -- Arrangement * Sabre Wulf -- Arrangement * Thunder -- Composition & Arrangement * Spinal -- Arrangement * Eyedol -- Arrangement * Victory -- Arrangement * Humiliation -- Arrangement * Staff Credits -- Arrangement [[Killer Instinct|Killer Instinct (Game Boy)]] * Title -- Arrangement * Glacius -- Composition & Arrangement * Sabre Wulf -- Arrangement * Jago -- Composition & Arrangement * Spinal -- Arrangement * TJ Combo -- Arrangement * TJ Combo Part 2 -- Arrangement * Fulgore -- Composition & Arrangement * Thunder -- Composition & Arrangement * Orchid -- Arrangement * Eyedol -- Arrangement * Victory -- Arrangement * Humiliation -- Arrangement * Game Over -- Arrangement [[Blast Corps|Blast Corps]] * Main Title Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Name Screen -- Composition & Arrangement * World Screen -- Composition & Arrangement * Fly-By -- Composition & Arrangement * Simian Acres -- Composition & Arrangement * Blackridge Works -- Composition & Arrangement * Carrick Point -- Composition & Arrangement * Salvage Wharf -- Composition & Arrangement * Havoc District -- Composition & Arrangement * Cromlech Court -- Composition & Arrangement * Shuttle Gully -- Composition & Arrangement * Angel City -- Composition & Arrangement * Kipling Plant -- Composition & Arrangement * Outland Farm -- Composition & Arrangement * Jade Plateau -- Composition & Arrangement * Orion Plaza -- Composition & Arrangement * Gibbon's Gate -- Composition & Arrangement * Sleek Streets -- Composition & Arrangement * Choose Your Vehicle -- Composition & Arrangement * Replay -- Composition & Arrangement * Stats Screen -- Composition & Arrangement * Credits -- Composition & Arrangement * Bad News -- Composition & Arrangement * Solar Screen -- Composition & Arrangement * The Moon -- Composition & Arrangement * Promotion Theme -- Composition & Arrangement * Major Victory Theme -- Composition & Arrangement [[GoldenEye 007|GoldenEye 007]] * Nintendo and Rareware -- Composition & ArrangementFull GoldenEye 007 composer breakdown from Graeme Norgate's website (archived) * Bungee Jump -- Composition & Arrangement * Runway -- Composition & Arrangement * Plane Escape -- Composition & Arrangement * Severnaya Installation (Surface 1) -- Composition & Arrangement * Severnaya Installation (Surface 2) -- Composition & Arrangement * Surface Capture -- Composition & Arrangement * Disused Military Depot -- Composition & Arrangement * Converted Missile Train -- Composition & Arrangement * Jungle -- Composition & Arrangement * Elevator Music (Caverns) -- Composition & Arrangement * Subterranean Caverns -- Composition & Arrangement * Aztec Complex -- Composition & Arrangement * el Shagira Temple -- Composition & Arrangement * Runway (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Severnaya Installation (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Disused Military Depot (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Converted Missile Train (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Subterranean Caverns (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Aztec Complex (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * el Shagira Temple (Remix) -- Composition & Arrangement * Original Jungle Music -- Composition & Arrangement unused * Mission Death -- Composition & Arrangement * Mission Death (Alternate) -- Composition & Arrangement * Multiplayer Death -- Composition & Arrangement * Multiplayer Death (Alternate) -- Composition & Arrangement [[Jet Force Gemini|Jet Force Gemini]] * Character Select -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://twitter.com/TheRealBeano/status/1121540359362891781 [[Perfect Dark|Perfect Dark'']] * Main Titles -- Composition & Arrangementhttps://vgmdb.net/album/436 * dataDyne Central: Defection -- Composition & Arrangement * Area 51: Escape -- Composition & Arrangement * Deep Sea: Nulify threat -- Composition (w/Grant Kirkhope), Arrangement (w/Grant Kirkhope) Interviews * VGMO (2011) * Rare Replay: ** Blast Corps ** Jet Force Gemini External Links * Graeme Norgate's website References Category:Rare employees Category:Composers